Pneumatic tube systems have been used in industries from factories to banking to healthcare facilities for quickly and efficiently distributing articles from one location to another. Pneumatic tube systems may be simple systems configured to transfer pneumatic tube carriers from a first location to a second location, such as with drive-through bank teller pneumatic tube systems. However, some pneumatic tube systems may be substantially more complex, involving multiple diverters used to steer a carrier along one of multiple available paths, enabling pneumatic tubes to be able to be sent from a first location to a plurality of destinations. Such systems may involve controllers and more complex computing systems that communicate between multiple delivery stations and diverters.